warcraftfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Rhantanahhn Muravine
Rhanetanahhn is a warrior, a confirmed lunatic, and a runaway. Appearance Rhane's most distinguishing characteristic is her youth. She is unusually young for a Night Elf found beyond the boundaries of their traditional forest homes. She attempts to downplay this while in the wilds by wearing the most appropriate armour for the job possible, but in town and not fighting or smithing, she is frequently found to be wearing a traditional, red Night Elven dress. In order to make herself feel older, she kept her long green hair bound into a severe plat, which she trained over her right shoulder to prevent it becoming a liability in combat. Recently however, she has sported a softer, more femine hair do that suits her age better. Apart from her youth the next most distinctive feature she has is her piercings. One in each ear, the blobby copper shapes might be supposed to resemble flames, or perhaps burning swords. They are the work of her closet friend, Napthara Her belt has several odd objects dangling form it. A fragment of Devilsaur scale, a small chip of glowing red stone, a tuft of Dark Iron Dwarven beard, Chunks of armour from a death knight's pants, and most disturbingly of all, some chips from a Dranei's horns and some tufts of regular dwarf beard. She refers to this collection as “Vengeance for the Butt”. In combat she fights in two distinct styles. In the first, she sticks to one handed weapons, combined with the thickest shield she can find. Her current favourites include a fiery long sword, a Crystaline weapon infused with the power of the light , a sword fashioned from a leg bone and talon torn bodily from a troll god in Zul Aman, and last, but by no means least, a hideous axe. In the other style, she wields a pair of mighty two handed weapons, gripping to each with the furious strength of the titans themselves. Her current favourites include a boar headed hammer, a collection of truly colossal axes, a runeblade plucked from the corpses of the four horsemen of Naxxramus and Some truly enormous hammers that she refers to as bear tenderisers. She usually wares the best plate armour she can get her hands on. Unfortunately due to the lecherous bloody Dwarves who design this stuff, the plate mail frequently makes her look... embarrassingly like she's trying to attract male attention, something that becomes even more embarrassing when its Dranei women who are offering the attention. As such, she has embraced both the argent dawn's armour plated dresses and the armour forged by the sexless automatons of Uldar with an unsurprising amount of delight. She is rarely parted from the Stormpike guard tabbard she was awarded on earning their unguarded respect. Personality Rhane is, as they say in Darnassus, several seeds short of a cultivation packet. Brooding on the fate of her parents and her immortality resulted in her coming to the conclusion that the best thing to do with her unnaturally shortened life is to enjoy it to the fullest. As a result she is something of both a hedonist and a glutton. She does not have time in her life for petty grudges, instead preferring to either ignore idiots or smash them in the fase till they start making sense. Rhane has no time for people who wallow in sadness. She's been there, done that and seems to have lost any sympathy she might have once had for those who let themselves be crushed by life's insanities. Rhane is more than a little impulsive. This has lead to several occasions where her friends and companions have had to wipe her off the ground and get her going again. Rhane usually takes this in her stride, but has several trophies from when the wiping has been more irritating than usual. Her attitude towards the horde is simple: Keep logging Ashenvale and die, fuckers. In particular she likes killing Tauren, who she refers to dismissively, and quite disturbingly as beef burgers. Recently she has taken up spontaniously composing and singing disturbing ditties, usualy about the location she is traveling through. The titles of these songs include "Blood, blood glorious blood" and "Void stalkers picnic" History Early Years Rhane was born, like so many others into Ashenvale during a time of peace. Her parents were vintners, who were quite comfortable with waiting five hundred or a thousand years for a wine to mature. Young Rhane showed no aptitude for the family trade at all, however. Impatient, quick witted, and sometimes disturbingly aggressive, she was identified as an ideal candidate as a Sentinel from well before her 100th birthday. Rhane would listen to the tales of Sentinels with awe, and spent much of her childhood practicing with a wooden shield and glave. She felt certain that she would be selected to join their ranks when the all came. But when war came, she was only 289. The Third War Rhane, like the other children of Ashenvale, was one morning unceremoniously instructed to grab a change of clothes, and then shoved on a hippogryph bound for refuge. Unlike the others, she was hellbound and determined to “do her part” sneaking off towards the world tree and it's meeting with destiny. Alone, and on foot she made it to Mount Hijal just in time to witness the final battle, and the world tree' s date with destiny, but not in time to participate. The Burning Legion was defeated, but the price of it was more than her young mind could bear. She was discovered by a patrol of irregulars sweeping the area, grinning manically and chuckling to herself. After War (not X) Rhane was taken back to an alliance staging point by a hunter from the squad who had picked her up. She was dropped off at a first aid station, where she was checked for wounds before being unceremoniously drafted into a labour gang to help gather up the bodies of the slain. Here she took the second blow to her sanity in as many hours. She found the bodies of her parents, slain by the Leigon. With tears streaming down her face, she attached a note requesting they be buried in Ashenvale, and fled. For a month she wondered as a wild thing in the forests before being spotted by a bunch of druids. Cenarian Follies For the next three years Rhane would live with the small group of Cenarian Druids who assisted her living in the woods. As she became more connected with the world once again, she became utterly convinced of two things. The first was that Kal'dorei society needed to change. The second thing she became convinced of was that the paths that had broken off from said society in the past were all dead ends. After its foundation, she chose to move with several of the druids to Darnassus. Searching for he answers, she began to spend her time in Ru'arthen Village at the foot of the new world tree, searching for answers. An adolescent with a cause, she took advantage of a “children's week” expedition for orphans to get access to Stormwind's library. While there she befriended a librarian, who was delighted to send the young woman the occasional book if she would only participate in the “Children of the Alliance Mailing Group”. Rhane did so, grudgingly at first. She quickly found a kindred spirit in Napthara Firestarter, a young, pyromaniac gnome with mage tendencies recently displaced from the gnomish city of Gnomergran. I think I've found the solution. As she approached her 297th birthday, Rhane began to grow increasingly disquiet with life in Darnassus. Nothing ever happened. Nothing. Even the growing taint of the Fel in the new world tree was to a large extent, ignored by the general populace. Rhane was coming to a conclusion that was seemingly only shared by the members of her race that were out and adventuring. Night Elf society was stagnant. In desperation she sought out a young woman she knew from her childhood, Aishen Thornewood. Aish had been out into the world and was full of stories. Stories that inspired Rhane. She wrote to Napthara. They planned for what was to come. Rhane knew what she had to do. She was not going to be a Sentinel. She was not going to sit around passively the way her race of once immortal elders did. She had two thousand, maybe three thousand years. A pittance compared to what her birthright had once promised. But it was eternity to humans, Dwarves or Gnomes. It was time. Her time. The time of her life. She had her answer. The only way to avoid the stagnation of her race, the only way to bury to ghosts of her past, was to leave. She wrote to Aishen informing her of her plans. Not only was the seasoned huntress supportive of this decision, she sent Rhane some supplies to assist. It was time. She would go out and see what fate would provide. Home, Sweet Outland Bare hours after she had made her decision, She received a message from Aishen. It was short and to the point. “Brace yourself” It said. With as whooshing sound, a tear opened in the fabric of space time and sucked Rhane into it. Out the other side was Aish, a human woman dressed in brightly patterned robes, and a short, pink haired gnome, waring a similar sort of basic garb as herself. The human waved at her. “Hi, I'm Verien. Aish has said a lot about you and you said a lot about this person to her so we decide to get you here to adventure together.” Rhane looked at the gnome closely. “Napthara?” she asked. “Hells yes”, squeaked the gnome excitedly before throwing herself in a flying leap that (just) allowed her to hug the young night elf woman. Rhane flushed from her normal pink colouration to a reddish purple. This was the first affectionate physical contact she'd had since, well since before her parents had died, and she liked it. But She could Hug Napth and look around at the same time, and the alienness of the place struck her. “Where on Azaroth are we?” “You are not on Azaroth any more!*”Aish looked immensely proud of her self as she said this. “This is Shattrath, a city in the outlands. You should not venture outside the gates, lest you die, but look around here.” The two new adventures looked. Glimmering portals to all to the major cities beckoned invitingly. “If you make this your home, you can go anywhere you want on Azeroth.” Verien beamed. “You should go check out the Exodar. Have fun kids!” Azaroth at their feet Rhane and Napth quickly became inseparable companions. It didn't matter if it was slaughtering the blood elves threatening Dranei refugees, taking on cultists and satyrs in Ashenvale, or plumbing the fetid black water depths, the two would always be found together, Rhane getting into things faces and drawing their attention for long enough for Napth to turn them into carbonized corpse bits. From time to time, Aishen or Verien or both would join them on their adventures. In the astonishingly short time of two months, Rhane and Napth used magic, Griffons, and ships to take a lighting trip around Azaroth, Their status as heroes well and truly confirmed through the uncovering of a conspiracy that rocked the heart of Stormwind, and the power structures of the Alliance, they set out for the dark portal. Adventure! Fame! Terrifying things happening to people at random! If these things were not happening, they would cause 'em to happen. Bad scourge rising Some months into their outland campaign, disturbing rumours of scourge showing up back in Azaroth started to spread. Having never forgiven the scourge for the damage to Hyjal, Rhan was hellishly eager to get into the fight aginst them. Napth, Aish, Astarien, Caderos, Verien, Miinhmehy, Estarah and Zogstra were also eager and willing to get stuck into the hideous piles of rotting undead. First they tracked down the headless horseman in his lair in the Scarlet Monestry and removed him from the picture. Then the Lolcat Brgud gathered in Winterspring, where they earned the argent dawn's favour and Arthus Menthil's undying hate by turning back a scourge invasion. For the next several weeks the lolcats would join with other members of the Argent Dawn in crushing the undead presence wherever they encountered it. Finally the invasion was turned back, and the paths to Northrend lay open. Vengeance for Hijal was waiting them. While awaiting a ship in Stormwind, Rhan was hanging out with Miinh. Miinh introduced her to her favourite possession... a mirror. Rhan looked at her face closely. She wasn't certain she recognised herself at first. Gone was the 297 year old girl trying to look grown up. Gone was the slightly haunted look of someone who could suddenly feel the years slipping past. The young woman who looked back form the mirror had a calm, confident air to her. She also had a terribly bedraggled braid that was full of split ends and zombie ichor. Well that wouldn't do at all. So she went and got a shampoo and a hair cut. Mase in fase in the coldest place With the defeat of the scourge invasion, Rhane joined the general push into northrend, jumping on a crowded boat to Northrend. While in the Borean Tundra, she was highly amused to discover night elven D.H.E.T.A. druids. She took great delight in eating large quantities of meat before, during and after undertaking their quests. The events around the airfield gave her at least 3 months worth of mechasexual jokes to make at napth. But surprisingly, not to much of the area was a challenge, even the nexus falling to the keen sword and hot fireballs of the dynamic duo. it was about this time some of their fellow lolcats introduced them to a new front organisation, Bloodforged. Unlike the LoS, Bloodforged were a grouping of serious, honest to goddess heroes. But they were also happily crazy in a similar fashion, and were quite willing to take on a couple more lolcats. Dragonblight fell to the swords of bloodforged, and the guild was present for the disastrous attempt on wraith gate, and the following invasion of the undercity. Offical Naxxramus Safety Danse instructor Bloodforged quickly set their sights upon Naxxramus. The base of operations for Kael'Thuzd it was a sight of premier strategic importance, as well has being stuffed full of delicious loots. While their first intrusion was not spectacularly successful, it was notable for their prolonged knock down drag out fight against the Archmage Haigen. Rhane managed to spot a flaw in the archmages defences, and while the bulk of her comrades watched from the floor she lead him a merry dance. For 30 miuntes the pair duelled, untill the archmage finally got the upper hand. Of course those who had been spectating came back the next evening, and managed a much smoother victory. One by one, they all go down Despite their initial setbacks, the denizens of Naxx began to fall to the coordinated efforts of bloodforged. Rhane was particularly delighted with the acquisition from a foetid Nerubian corpse of the Silent Crusader, a particularly vicious sword. Pulsing with the power of the light she would put this weapon to good use both eliminating the scourge menace and in dealing with horde agression in the contested territory of wintergrasp. You just made me angry. You won't like it when I get angry! It was while in a scouting expedition through the halls of lightening that Rhane discovered an entirely new aspect to herself. As always she had taken the point role, leading the expedition with her crystaline sword in one hand and a titanium reinforced shield given to her by Arthus Menithil himself. The party, consisting of her guild mates Cures, Napth, Kilim and Shen managed to penetrate to the very depths of the electricity charged halls, where the once great lord of the giants Loiken himself laired. Confidently they moved forward to confront the corrupted being, but that's where things went horribly wrong. Loiken's corruption was by no means complete, and he was able to call on the holy powers of the titans them selves, exploding in a nova of pure energy. Rhane was smashed by the nova into the wall near Loiken's throne, her head ringing, sword having slid across the floor in one direction, shield in the other. Blackness assailed her consciousness, and her vision swam in and out of focus but there was one thing obvious. There was a pair of matched, giant sized axes crossed on the wall above her. and Loiken was stalking towards an unconscious napth. With a grip like unto the titans themselves, the danger to her "friend" spurred Rhane to her feet, snatching up one colossal skull clad cleaver in each hand as if they weighted no more than daggers. With an ear ear-piercing scream she charged into the back of the titan, swinging the axes in a whirlwind of fury fuelled destruction. Taken off his guard by the sudden assault the massive giant staggered, giving Cures the opportunity to revive Napthara who did not hesitate to put a frost firebolt into the creature's bearded face. With their coordination recovered from the unfortunate surprise, the grouping quickly got the upper hand on the giant. After it was all said and done Rhane looked uncomprehendingly at the enormous axes she was clutching. She'd never thought she could go so berserk as to ignore the fact that it was impossible to wield something this huge without using two hands. But she had. And if she was being honest with her self, she'd liked it. A lot. This was worth some thought. Slice and Dice orc lover, slice and dice! It really didn't take Rhane too much thought to decide on a career change. After a short discussion with Alamexia, she gladly switched her role in Bloodforged's battle order to that of, as she calls it, "wrecking ball", with the only condition that she be willing to take up the point role if the guild needed her to do so. This was entirely accecptable to the young elf, who's newly discovered strength, inherent savagery, and love of blurd combined to make her a force to be reckoned with. the unfortunate drawback to allowing her rage to drive her however, was the simple fact that she was taking a whaleload more damage than she used to. Focusing on offence left her with precious little of her old skill at avoiding incoming attacks, and it was only thanks to the assistance of her apprentice Inggi Ingisdotir that she avoided becoming a crippled mess of scar tissue tanks to the fangs of a particularly ferocious pack of Wolvar. The horde in wintergrasp were particularly discomforted by this change, the already infamous Knight Lieutenant taking even more heads than before. Pistons make the best bear tenderisers Eventually Bloodforged began to explore the mysteries of Uldar. Stories *Murder in Mauraudon category:Alliance category:Characters category:Night Elf category:Warrior category:Lolcat Brgud Category:Articles by Rantinan